


Жатва-хуятва

by flemern



Category: South Park
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flemern/pseuds/flemern





	

_it's sowing season  
in these forever fields_

Делая внушительный глоток из банки с надписью «Корс», Кенни рассказывает, как его матери первый раз сообщили, что её сын умер при родах. Миссис МакКормик не огорчилась. И мистер МакКормик — тоже. Разве что совсем немножко. Но на следующее утро у них всё-таки был общий ребёнок, живой и здоровый, и никто, даже они сами, не задумался, как это так получилось.  
Так получалось уже много раз, говорит Кенни.  
А иногда я просыпаюсь сразу школьником.  
Или оказываюсь на остановке и смотрю как вы, ребята, подходите к ней.  
— Круто! — Кайл слушает Кенни очень внимательно, и глаза у него блестят не от пива (он не пьёт), а от любопытства.  
Иногда я просыпаюсь в гробу и играю в старую карманную приставку, которую сто лет назад выбросил Картман.  
Иногда я просыпаюсь рядом с клёвой тёлкой, Кенни, Кенни, ну и пиздобол же ты.  
Кайл пытается свести разговор к обсуждению юности миссис МакКормик, но на вопросы про свою мать и культ Ктулху Кенни не отвечает — то ли недостаточно пьян, то ли не придумал брехню посвежее.

Стэн не очень любит обсуждать смерти Кенни: они действительно происходили всегда, не удивляли и не трогали практически никого. Кроме, разве что, деда Марвина. Дед Марвин бесится от зависти всякий раз.  
Смерти Кенни, как прыгающая по царапине игла проигрывателя: луп, опять, опять, опять, одна бессмысленнее другой.  
Стэн с Кайлом не считают, сколько раз Кенни умер. Иногда они не помнят, что он умирает не навсегда — и приходится плакать. Пару раз они надевали костюмы и приносили цветы к камню с надписью «КЕННЕТ МАККОРМИК». Однажды у этого самого камня Стэна встретил сам Кенни и стрельнул сигарету. Они спрятались за колючую живую изгородь, молча выкурили по одной, затоптали окурки в рыхлую землю, и Стэн спросил:  
— Как ты это делаешь?  
— М-ме м-мбу, — ответил Кенни из-под капюшона.  
Счёт смертям ведёт Картман — Кайл божился, что видел, как жиртрест записывает их в специальную тетрадку с чёрной обложкой. Стэн не верит в существование тетрадки, и считает, что Кайл врёт из зависти: Картман ненавидит писать, зато память у него ого-го.

Стэн идёт к себе пешком, чтобы уж точно протрезветь. Кенни вызвался его провожать (на самом деле — добыть ещё пива и пошляться где-то не дома). Он плетётся сзади, пару раз оглядывается на каса Брофловски. Родители Кайла подъезжают к гаражу, шумно высыпаются из машины бумажные пакеты из супермаркета с идиотскими значками августовской распродажи.  
— А у нас сегодня опять жрать нечего, — ухмыляется Кенни. — Может, от голода подохну.  
— Не подохнешь, — градусы радости медленно покидают Стэна. — Стащи на заправке чипсов к пиву. Например.  
— В школу скоро, — говорит Кенни.  
— Вот от чего _я_ подохну, — улыбается Стэн. Мысль о школе в самом деле кажется смертельной и душит все вероятные темы для разговоров. Пострадав молча каждый о своём, Стэн и Кенни возвращаются к хорошему — украденным из «Коноко» сигаретам, сиськам юной мисс Стивенс и третьей части «Хэйло».  
Древний, как мир, форд «ти-бёрд» не справляется с поворотом как раз когда Стэн пересказывает Кенни свой последний соло-раунд. Тормозные колодки «ти-бёрда» визжат, но поздно, передний бампер врезается в Кенни (в бампер Кенни, тупо думает Стэн), Кенни летит вперёд и наконец падает вниз лицом на асфальт.  
И лежит с характерной для трупов Кенни неподвижностью. Где-то в траве стрекочут насекомые.  
Водитель «ти-бёрда» сдаёт назад, огибает тело и уносится прочь по шоссе. Стэн набирает в лёгкие воздух.  
— Господи, он убил... а, ничё.  
— Мудак, не поминай всуе, — объявляет поднявшийся Кенни, стаскивая капюшон и вытирая кровь с лица. У него разбит нос. Он сплёвывает кровь, много крови, и смеется. Похабно негромко ржёт, как обычно.  
_и высуе тоже_  
В голове у Стэна звучит другой смех: кто-то аж заходится, как Уэйд Уилсон из игры, уихи-хи-хи, аха-хах, хи-хи!  
Стэну хочется дать Кенни по роже — ах, ну да. Нос у того, похоже, сломан.  
— Заткнись, — просит Стэн.  
Он хватает Кенни за рукав, тянет в сторону. Кенни замолкает и больно бьёт Стэна кулаком в ребро.  
Куда ты меня тащишь, пидарас, хочет спросить Кенни. Кровь в носу и во рту не даёт нормально вдохнуть.  
Стэн бежит от дороги, как будто она — река, полная крокодилов. Он скоро переходит на шаг, они с Кенни идут по опустевшему после августа полю. Под ногами хрустят сухие жёлтые кукурузные стебли и листья. Кенни отбирает у Стэна свой рукав и садится на землю. — Мужик, ты успокойся.  
_где мы хоть находимся в небраске_  
Стэн смотрит на свои руки, на поле, на Кенни — так, как будто в первый раз это всё видит.  
— Извини, что мы тебя не спасаем.  
Никому даже в голову это не приходит. Вообще никому, в том числе самому Кенни, и только Стэну — иногда, и он должен извиниться, и за то, что _вмешался_ , и за то, что извиняется, как дурак, — тоже. Кенни надевает капюшон и тянет от себя шнурки. Из капюшона торчит только его разбитый нос, кровь из него капает на куртку, густая и блестящая, как краска.  
— Сё м-мкей, — пожимает плечами Кенни.  
Шуршат кукурузные листья, холодный ветер сдувает солнце за горизонт, и Стэну пора домой, всё-таки пора. Он недолго сидит рядом с Кенни, они ещё немного обсуждают «Хэйло», а потом Стэн уходит по тракторному следу к домам, к асфальтированной мостовой и шуму телевизоров за толстыми соседскими окнами.  
_господь сказал что в его доме много комнат_  
Стэн говорит себе: не смотри назад.  
Он оглядывается — Кенни сидит, где сидел, на земле перед следом от трактора. Старый Фермер своим трактором нарисовал границу, и Кенни сидит за ней и машет рукой: эй, до завтра, чел.  
Иногда я просыпаюсь сразу школьником.  
Боже, они убили... да блин.  
Шуршит трава под ногами, провода на деревянных столбах монотонно гудят, Стэн один на широкой улице. Кенни, даже если он ещё в поле, из сонного квартала уже не видно.  
_в этом городке нет ни души только ты да я_  
Стэн вдыхает холодный сентябрьский воздух и думает, что бывает же всякое.  
Иногда перед тем, как сразу проснуться школьником  
Кенни удаётся заснуть.


End file.
